Hero to Heroine
by Skye
Summary: Komachi reconsiders parts of her story. Komachi/Nozomi


**Hero to Heroine**

Komachi twirled around her pen as she thought of ways to improve her manuscript. For some reason, she kept going back to the hero. Even though Nuts had said the hero was one of the strong points of her writing, she thought she could still improve him somehow. Maybe not him, just the way he was presented, or-

"Komachi-san!" Nozomi called out from across the room. Then she realized how loud she'd been, in the library which was of course supposed to be a quiet place. She put a hand to her mouth, silencing herself, and now there were only the sounds of quick footsteps heading towards Komachi's desk. "We missed you at lunch today. What were you up to?"

"Well, I did lose track of time a bit," Komachi admitted to her heroine. Yes, this heroine of the real world was much like the hero in the story of the Pirate Hurricane, full of hope and determination in difficult situations. Though, the real heroine was much more flawed. Her hope was strong, but sometimes she got abnormally frustrated, when it came to things Komachi thought were simple, like studying. Yes, maybe that was what the hero needed, some flaws, some questioning to his own strong hope, before the eventual happy ending, of course.

"Ah! You've been working hard on your novel!" Nozomi realized.

"Yes," Komachi confirmed.

"That's amazing!" Nozomi said. "I'm going to read it. I really am. With how hard you work Komachi, I know it's going to be great!"

"Thank you, Nozomi-san. But I can't get too absorbed in this now, I do have duties here. I have to-"

"No, keep writing!" Nozomi said. "I can just see how hard you're working, and well, I'll help out."

"But, Nozomi-"

"Don't worry about it! I'll just get the books from the return drop. I know how to do that much," Nozomi said. She pushed the cart into the open, grabbing the key as she went. "It's okay! You just keep writing."

Normally Komachi would definitely follow Nozomi to help the girl to help her, but right now, she was getting an idea. Perhaps, the hero could be more like Nozomi, and get discouraged, despite being the seed of hope in her story. It wasn't as if everything had to rest on his shoulders. He would inspire others to work together as a unit to overcome the situation. Perhaps there could even be another major character that would help him. Maybe a love interest... But the main idea behind the love interest would be that she would have been inspired by the hero, and in return help him with his own difficulties. Komachi began making notes on her new character. She was inspired, and very much liked the idea of having a strong female in her story.

In the library, there was a sudden crash, and Komachi heard an echo of Nozomi's shout of "Ah! What happened?" and then after a while. "I'm fine, Komachi-san! Don't worry!"

Komachi smiled, and continued the notes. She suddenly had an idea. She could make the hero into a heroine as well. It would take a little rewriting, but how interesting it would be to have two heroines fighting for justice. Often the female heroine depended more on the hero in some novels she had read, but it would be very interesting to have two female heroines depending on each other. Komachi began to take notes, planning how she could make this change.

She got so caught up with the idea, that she didn't realize how long it had been until she saw Nozomi coming back, wheeling the full cart of books in front of her. The books were all out of order, of course, having just come from the return drop. But they were also quite disheveled in appearance, stacked up, and put in with the spines facing the wrong way. Komachi gave a slight giggle as she saw it. That was Nozomi for you. "Thanks for your help," Komachi said as she got up to begin her job.

"There were so many," Nozomi said, taking a seat where Komachi had been. She saw the many carefully arranged notes. "Ah! Komachi-san, is this all for your novel?"

"Yes," Komachi confirmed.

"Amazing! So many words! Komachi-san, I'm going to read it now, okay?"

"Uh... Sure," Komachi agreed hesitantly, though by this time Nozomi was already concentrating intently on her notes. "But, Nozomi-san, that's not really the story. Those are just notes. I'm still in the early stages of planning how to improve," Komachi explained. The two Heroines were a little too similar to her and Nozomi as it stood now, and with their upbringing, in the historical setting it was in, they would certainly be very different. Not to mention Komachi still had the plans for romance between the two of them, even though they were both girls now. It appealed to her, but it might be a little too awkward or controversial. She'd have to think more about how accomplish it. Perhaps the hero should stay a hero after all, or maybe she could just write it very subtly.

"It's fine," Nozomi said, looking up from the papers. "I want to help you, Komachi. I know I know I'm not Nuts, but, well, maybe I could suggest some things too."

"It's fine, you don't need to bother," Komachi said, but then saw Nozomi's face change to a downcast expression. Perhaps this was about more than her novel. Maybe Nozomi was more interested in her, spending time with her, and finding out about her, above everything. It would be nice if that were true. "But, if you don't mind spending the time, I'd appreciate your input," Komachi added.

"I don't mind at all!" Nozomi said, very excited. "I'll help you out the best I can, Komachi-san!"

"Again, thank you," Komachi said, then went to begin the process of checking in and reshelving the books.

It was only later, in between the bookshelves, that Komachi realized that Nozomi might make the connection between the two of them and the two characters she was planning on writing. Currently, it was very obvious, anyone who knew the two of them would easily figure it out. But oh well, Komachi thought, still continuing her shelving. It wouldn't be so terrible if Nozomi figured it out. It might be nice, actually, as Komachi was still thinking of a way to bring it up to her.

When Komachi finished her job in the library, she returned to the desk, and saw that Nozomi had fallen asleep, very typical of her. Taking a look at the papers that were now disorganized, and then the one Nozomi had fallen asleep on, Komachi noted that she hadn't gotten very far. She'd likely been confused by the haphazard style of her notes, as Komachi hadn't really been very organized. It looked like she'd have to think of different way to bring up the topic.

Though right then, looking at Nozomi herself, Komachi decided to let the cute girl sleep a little longer. She looked so peaceful with that smile. Perhaps she was having a dream of something nice. Komachi moved her notes to the side and began working on them again, getting caught in her own dreams.


End file.
